


sunkissed

by marsbug (max_wasnottaken)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Band, Falling In Love, Inspired by Music, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Music, Original Character(s), Planetshipping, Songfic, Sunsets, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:06:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29709291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/max_wasnottaken/pseuds/marsbug
Summary: This is a fic based on true events.  I came up with this concept the other day when i was daydreaming, so this story is basically just expanding on that daydream.  It is a songfic aswell, so if you wanna listen to the song Sunkissed by khai dreams while you read it might be kinda cool.  I also kind of created a playlist to listen to while you read so you can get a deeper understanding of the story.  Each chapter will have a song listed at the top that you can listen to while reading that chapter.Quick note: the main characters, mars (aka marsbug) and jupiter (aka jup1t0), are real people, however i will conceal Jupiter's identity for safety purposes.  I, the author of this fic, am actually portrayed as the character Mars, and my boyfriend is portrayed as Jupiter.  This story is basically just a cute daydream I had about my boyfriend but i thought it could end up as a cute songfic.  Leave kudos if you enjoy, and i’ll release chapters as soon as i can<3
Relationships: Planet Jupiter/Planet Mars (Anthropomorphic)





	sunkissed

Song of the chapter: Nostalgia in my BedRoom by cavetown

Oh, how he loved the way the yellow piece of plastic felt against his calloused fingers.

The smooth surface reminded him of that of an all too familiar plastic rock.

It takes him back. Back to July, back to the warmth of the Minnesotan summer sun and the smell of the playground rubber. Back to that sunset.

Back to that day.

The one he’s tried so hard to forget, but the one he can’t help but go back to. Oh, how he hated that stupid memory.

Before he can stop himself, he is back there. Sitting on that bench, minutes away from the sunset.

He takes it all in. The sound of the carnival in the distance; the crack of the baseball bat from the game going on next to him. He breathes in the thick, humid air. He swats a mosquito that landed on his arm. He tries to not think about what is about to take place. Instead, he tries to focus on poking at the little pieces of tire stuck in the little holes in the bench. That’s when he hears a car pull up, and a door slamming. The sun will be setting really soon, he thinks. I wish I could go back to my guitar. He is wrenched from his thoughts when he hears someone running towards him. He turns.

“Mars, hi! D’you know when Firestar will be here?”

Jupiter stands tall in front of Mars. He must have at least a foot on Mars.

“Hey, Jupiter. I’m pretty sure he said he’d be here around 8, so we still have a few minutes till he’s supposed to be here.”

“Cool,” Jupiter says as he holds a hand out to Mars, “Let’s go climb up that huge plastic rock. I wanna watch the sunset, it’s supposed to be really pretty.”

Mars notices Jupiter is wearing his new Stranger Things tee, and the ripped jeans he never seems to stop wearing. His nails have a fresh coat of polish: blue and yellow. Mars wonders if the colors have a significance. He sees that Jupiter also has new shoes, and a new belt. The belt is black, with double grommets. Jupiter also has his favorite flannel tied around his waist. He never goes far without it.

Mars takes Jupiter’s hand. They walk over to the play structure and climb up onto the narrow rock. Mars climbs to the edge, Jupiter follows so he sits nearest to the end of the rock with the ladder. As Jupiter attempts to get comfortable, he curses at his choice of pants.

“Damn, I probably shouldn’t have worn these stupid ripped jeans again. But super cool thing, I got new Converse! They’ve got rainbows on them so I can wear them when I go to Pride next week,” He states, pointing out his new shoes. He lifts one foot so Mars can see the bottom of the shoes and says, “Even the bottoms have rainbows on em!”

“Oh nice! I wish my parents would let me get pride converse,” Mars replies.

Now the sun is setting. The sky is seemingly on fire. The red and orange streaks of clouds line the treetops, and the sky itself is made up of vibrant shades of red and orange. It’s almost as breathtaking as Jupiter.

The last rays of sun hit Jupiter’s face in such a memorable way. If I could have just avoided looking at his stupid face, I would be back in my room right now, Mars thinks. Instead, since it is a memory, he savors the way the orange light makes Jupiter’s pink hair appear to be a deep shade of red, and the way it lights up his face. The light birthmark on his arm all but disappears. 

They sit there in silence.

Jupiter admiring the sun and forgetting about Mars, and Mars admiring Jupiter and forgetting about the sun.

Another car door slams, and Firestar runs over to say hi and just like that it’s over. A moment came and gone, but a moment nonetheless. Mars had kept the scene in his mind for the next few weeks, pondering why that sunset had made him think so much about Jupiter. He had wasted years trying to pinpoint what that day had made him feel.

It wasn’t until nearly three years after that sunset that Mars realized it. He had felt it before, he knew that much, but wasn’t sure where it came from, or exactly what it was. It wasn’t until his locker became infested with rodents that he was able to find out.

His friend had an empty locker next to hers, so he was reassigned to that locker. Coincidentally, that was the locker that was between his friend and Jupiter. From that day on, they saw each other every day. They started sitting together at lunch. Listening to each other’s music. Doing assignments together. Practicing their instruments together.

Becoming closer, becoming friends again. It’s not like they weren’t friends before, but after Firestar moved away they didn’t really make an effort to hang out anymore.

It wasn’t until that one morning after he had fallen asleep to Jupiter’s favorite song that he knew what he had felt during the sunset.

He realized what it had all meant. He realized how he felt. He had finally figured it out.

Jupiter was beautiful.

There was no doubt in Mars’ mind that Jupiter was the most beautiful person he’d ever seen. The way his dark mocha-colored eyes sparkled in the late evening light filled Mars with butterflies he hadn’t noticed before. The memory of the way the sun had illuminated Jupiter’s face made Mars feel the tips of his ears grow warm, and he could feel his cheeks start to grow red. The way that the light had bounced off of Jupiter’s lips made Mars want to-

“Mars, you’re gonna be late for community band practice! Get your drum stick bag and get up here, now!” his mom yelled from the top of the stairs.

Shit. How long had he been thinking about Jupiter? He checked his watch. 6:52, he had a little time before he had to be at the school for band practice. He looked at the red on his cheeks and sighed.

“I’ll be right up, mom!” He yelled back.

Jupiter can wait, community band would be starting soon. His conductor would be passing out new music today after all, and he couldn’t wait to try to play the promised Beatles medley.

It’s just a little crush, right? He thinks.

What could happen? It’s not like I’m gonna tell him.

These feelings will be gone in a couple weeks,

I’m sure of it.


End file.
